


A Certain Scientific Mutant

by GravityWaver



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityWaver/pseuds/GravityWaver
Summary: A crossover idea that I head, and to which I couldn't find any story’s.!Not op Touma, if you want to read about Touma punching stuff don't read.This story will focus on Misaka, Accelerator and the crossover Characters, if I continue it.





	1. Fighting against meaningless fights

Misaka wasn’t sure what had been worse, finding out that Tree diagram was broken, realising that her last plan was doomed to failed or seeing the brutal murder of one of her sisters. She just new that stopping the experiments was an impossible thing now.  
As impossible as winning against Accelerator. And this was all HER fault, nobody else’s but hers. She had been the one stupid enough to give away her DNA map. The one thing that could have prevented all of this from happening, and she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted this to end, she didn’t want to be responsible for the death of another 10.000 people. Living breathing people, not mere puppets like those scientists saw them as. Terestina really had been right, to the people in charge of this city all the students really were just lab rats. This whole city really was one gigantic Petri dish designed to enable those in charge to perform any experiment they wanted.  
She turned to look out of one of the windows, one that had been broken by her earlier fit of rage. The windowless loomed over the other skyscrapers, blocking the low sun. Rays of light were shining past its side, being distorted by the edge of a glass shard that had remained in the window frame.  
The ordered, calm skyline stood in stark contrast to the chaotic interior, the floor, walls and equipment having been torn apart by lightning and magnetic fields. And their pieces now scattered on the floor as debris. Some monitors still flickered on and off, static still cursing through them and their fried circuits.  
One of the monitors flickered on its picture only distorted by a purple tinged band running down in the left side and a crack connecting the top right to the bottom left corner. She wasn’t sure how it had survived this intact, but it had, and was now showing the face of a man with blond hair taking on an unhealthy plasma purple tone in the tinged column and green eyes. At least she assumed that they both were. His hair was pulled back. He seemed decidedly bored, looking at something that wasn’t in the screen.  
Finally he turned towards the screen, when Misaka had almost decided to blast the dam thing. She didn’t need advice from any of them. They could go screw themselves, all of them.

It took a few more seconds before he started to speak, the sound coming out of the speakers heavily distorted, like metal shards scratching against each other, overlaid with constant white noise.  
“You really did a number here Mis. Mikoto, or would you prefer Railgun? Don’t bother answering, finding this monitor was a stroke of luck, but you did manage to thoroughly trash all cameras and microphones. So, if you’re there, Hello. As you may or may not know from your late-night hacking I’m Keitz Noklebe, the security supervisor of this project. It should be obvious by now to you that you can’t do anything to stop this project. And what do you want to do, throw your life away to save some clones? If you care so much about their life’s, I’m sure we can produce another 20000 to replace the ones needed for this experiment. A new life for the end of a life, isn’t that fair? But you probably don’t see it like that. It really is a shame, you should accept your role I this city Number Three. Denying your role is only going to make things harder for you, it won’t effect a thing for us.”  
He paused for a bit, and Mikoto could feel the anger well up inside of her, she tried to trace back the signal, but he seemed to have taken ample measures against that. How could he just talk about replacing a Person, as if you were merely replacing a broken chair.

“You may think you can destroy all facilities linked to this endeavour, but I assure you you`ll never get them all, and should you do, this experiment will be long finished. You may think that you could go to the authorities but looking at your actions I assume you already realized that any such attempt would fail. Or you may consider making this public, but what evidence do you honestly have. Some document, virtual or printed out, that could so easily have been faked? Or your own word? You should know by now that this city offers anyone willing enough ample choice to make someone else seem crazy enough that even those pesky Urban Myth sites will not trust anything you say. Admit it to yourself, there is nothing, nothing at all, that you can do. So I urge you, go back to your nice dorm and forget all about this. Whatever you do, it won’t change a thing. You already messed up when you gave them your DNA map, don’t make it worse by trying to fix this.” Misaka could see him rolling back on his chair, filing his fingernails, before the feed cut of with him waving his hand, saying “Bye”.

The sun was already touching the ground when Mikoto stepped outside. Nothing really mattered to her now, she felt cold, mentally. The only thing driving her forward was the thought of ending this experiment the only way she had left, a path she hadn’t even considered before. Nobody could win against Accelerator, not even that stupid boy with the hand that negated everything.

Even that would only negate active attacks, illusions he had called them. Attacks where the AIM Field manifestation hadn’t already passed phase two. He could block her attacks because they weren’t really real yet.  
They were always in the first stage, the product of her AIM Field overlaying the actual reality with her personal reality, forcing the perceived reality to conform to her calculations, while the actual reality still kept its own set of variables, values that mirrored what should naturally have happened. Only after the second phase, sometimes called Reality Set, had finished, when an espers stopped modelling reality and let nature follow from the reality the AIM Field had forced onto what was supposed to happen, (when an esper stopped his control), would the actual and personal reality merge, overwriting the base variables of the events that were supposed to happen with the ones for the events the esper had created. Only after this had happened, after reality had set, was no illusion taking place anymore, because reality itself had been altered. And nothing would change, reverse, that, not even a stupid fist that could negate any attack. Because nobody was attacking anymore, except reality itself. And while it might have taken her a while to find that out Accelerator would only be surprised for a moment before he’d just shotgun Touma with whatever stuff he was touching.

No, she wouldn’t risk anyone else’s live today. Or ever. If Accelerator couldn’t be beaten than you could only lose, but if your loss was in severe contradiction with the prediction that this was based on and no further one could be made you had yourself a big problem, one that would pull in question the sense of this horrid experiment. But she wouldn’t stand a chance to last a lot, even any, longer than the predicted 128 moves, so that left losing in the first 5-15 moves, preferably the first. And losing meant dying. She hoped that Shuri would be able to forgive her. That her friends wouldn’t morn her too much. She had created this, enabled this, was responsible for this mindless slaughter of thousands of innocents.

She’d end this tonight. She didn’t feel anything anymore, all feelings were pushed to the back of her mind. Accelerator was probably at the trainyard again. Murdering another of her sisters as she stood here. Contemplating her own fate longer wouldn’t save them from theirs, only condemn more. She didn’t care anymore what happened, she let a shield fall against any doubt and all feelings, locking them away as if a shutter had shut closed. What was left was only the one thought and all the input of her senses, there was no conscience, no more morale, no more reasoning guarding her actions anymore, it too had been banned from her mind. She could feel the iron in the buildings calling to her, resonating to her constant magnetic fields as always. But now, who was she to deny its call. Most of the buildings here housed labs that were involved, they were all guilty. Not as guilty as she, but guilty nevertheless. So she let her subconscious wander, act. While she propelled herself along the train tracks, like a maglev train. Feeling the two long lines of iron halve a meter under her she picked up speed, her mind solely focused on her goal, the one that awaited her at the end of the two lines. Her vison was giving way, the three-dimensional sonar of magnetic fields calling from all around her, building a far superior picture of her surroundings.  
Behind her the track was being pulled from its foundation, ripped from the ground and catapulted in the air. Iron spaghetti thrown around by the turbulence her movement created and captured by residual magnetic fields. On her left and right reinforcement steel was pulled from its resting place in the concrete walls as if someone was pulling mere weeds from the earth, leaving behind deep groves or completely ripping out chunks. It soon joined in the mass of metal trailing behind her only to fall back and be replaced by other stuff. Everything, from staplers over microscopes to DNA analysers was pulled towards her, what could flew through windows or walls, what couldn’t stayed behind. Soon she had crossed through district 11 and was nearing district 10. Luckily even in this trance she recognised the dangers of a nuclear reactor and instinctively stopped pulling metal from everywhere. Still her magnetic fields were strong enough to disrupts the operation of any electronics within halve a kilometre. Once she had passed that it didn’t matter anymore, there was nothing especially dangerous left in front of her except the guy at the end. Soon she passed the military facilities in district 2, some of which she recognised, having supplied the project with the military equipment. Again she started to pull on the metal, calling it to her like a mother would a child. Armaments and projectiles came flying, some exploding upon colliding with the metal in the cloud trailing her. But her speed was fast enough for most of the explosions to just be left behind, and those that didn’t were repelled by a field of plasma contained by electric currents that were ionizing the air around her.  It only took her a few more seconds to arrive at her destination. Her rampage was finally stopped by crashing into cargo carts on the tracks and squishing them like soda cans. And even a Level 5 esper couldn’t handle that kind of deceleration. At least Touma hadn’t been able to see that she thought, before her vison turned black.  
When Misakas vison had finally returned enough to make out vague shapes she managed to make out Accelerator standing in the path of destruction she had created, wait she had done that hadn’t she? She’d never let herself go like that.  
Finally she could make out Accelerator’s face. It looked like he was grinning, like a child that had found a new toy to play with. And if she had to guess than that was what she was to him, a puppet to play with. His mouth seemed to be moving. Oh, he was speaking! So why couldn’t she hear him?  
She tried to stand up, but the ground was moving beneath her. Was there an earthquake? But there shouldn’t be any here. And what was that ringing sound? She was almost standing when she swayed to far back and her legs gave out beneath her. Someone was beside her. Was that one of the sisters? She seemed to be speaking to, and where was her arm? And why was there so much blood?  
Slowly the adrenaline spike of the situation started to clear the fog from her mind. It was when the smell of copper hit her that the finale that the finale wisps of fog cleared from her mind. One of her sisters was bleeding. From her armpit, where was her arm.

“You’re not supposed to be here. States Misaka in a chiding manner.” The clone, now in front of her, said. Before she pulled her eyelids apart and started poking random sore spots on Misaka’s body. “Misaka was worried about you. Continues Misaka as Misaka makes sure that Misaka is all right.”

“I’m fine” responded Misaka. ”I’m more worried about you. Let me make sure that your wounds won’t get infected.” She pushed her clone away, before crouching down on her side, taking in the dirt and debris stuck in the open joint. She called forth her electricity and started to systematically disable the nerves which she could feel pulsing in the wound. Creating an arc she created a plasma that she guided to the wound, disinfecting it as she moved it over the raw flesh. Wherever she could see an open vein she closed it by burning the end with a small spark.

“Thank you says Misaka relieved.” The clone interrupted her work. ”But this wasn’t necessary, as Experiment 10032 will now continue. Explains Misaka.”

What continue? Now? Misaka pushed herself up and moved in front of her small Sister. Accelerator was walking towards them casually. The Floodlights that normally illuminated it hadn’t survived Railguns arrival. Now only the full moon provided light, bathing the switchyard in its cold blue shine. It’s light reflected of Accelerator’s white skin caused him to stand out against the black singed background. The bastard still had a smirk on his face.

“You should get out of here as not to disrupt the experiment states Misaka, hoping to ensure an escape for big Sister.”  Misaka 10032 said, trying, but failing to get in front of Misaka.

Misaka hated that mentality. That the clones thought of themselves as nothing more than puppets, no tools. As if their entire purpose was to be killed in this experiment. She wouldn’t let that happen. She would end this, Misaka repeated what had become her mantra over the last week. It was the only reason why she was still hanging onto a semblance of sanity, but looking behind Accelerator she wasn’t sure how much of it she still had. It caused her to chuckle.

“What’s so funny Railgun?” Accelerator asked mockingly. He had stopped, now standing only a few meters away. “Could you two hurry up? I’m getting bored. I didn’t want to disturb your lite nice moment there, but you _are_ taking your time.”

“Nothing. It’s just that in order to stop this insanity I might’ve lost mine” It really was too funny. And she had always thought she was the only mentally stable level 5.  
Misaka turned to the young duplicate of her. “I’ll take over. You rest. You don’t have to die here tonight, or ever. I’ll make sure of it.”

“But the purpose of this Misaka is this experiment. There are 9968 more Misakas exactly like this one. If this Misaka dies another will take its place. Says Misaka confused.”

Of course, she shouldn’t have expected her to just walk away. Misaka turned her back to accelerator, to face Mikasa 10032. While Accelerator might be bored, but he was looking for a fight. Stabbing her in the back wouldn’t give him that.

“How many of the 9968 others are standing in front of me now? How many of them watched over me the last minute?”

“Only one says Misaka, falling to understand why that matters.”

Mikoto sighted. They valued their lives so little, because they didn’t understand that they were still individuals. “If you were to die, how many of your sisters would be able too say that they were talking to me right now?”

“Non”  “So that makes you the only one to be talking to me here. It makes you special. It makes _you_ different. And if you die, no clone could replace you, like they can’t replace me. So don’t throw your life away. Live your life. Enjoy it.”

“Thank you, responds Misaka now deep in thought.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll fight for you. All of you. Now leave, go to a hospital and get yourself patched up.”

Misaka turned back to Accelerator, only now did she notice that he was still holding the arm of the clone. Swinging it around carelessly. “Finally. I hope you can do better than last time.  That was boring.” He came started coming closer again and only when they were mere three meters apart did he finally noticed how Misaka was focused on the limb.

“Oh this?” he held up the limb. “You want this. What’s so special about this anyway. Or her.” He pointed at the retreating clone. “There are just dolls, mass-produced. They are biological machines, not real thinking beings. I thought you’d hate them more. You have the most reason to. I don’t think I’d like copies of me running around pretending to be me. Especially such flawed copies.” He again pointed in the direction the clone had disappeared to, now with the arm of the same clone.

“They are not mere dolls!” Misaka exclaimed, her statement underlined by an accidental lightning bolt. “They are living beings!” 

“Now that’s what I was waiting for!” Accelerator jumped back. Now not looking bored, but happy. He held up the arm. “I don’t think we have anymore need for this.” He stated, before the skin flew of it, exposing the muscle beneath. “I’ve always wanted to know how it really looked.” Now the muscles flew of in chunks. Exposing the bones, before they shattered, and the bone splinters flew of. Locking at Misaka he laughed and set them on her. “Her, I’m giving you back what’s yours.”

Misaka smattered them aside with a few well-placed sparks. She was steaming, sparks jumping wildly through her hair. She levitated a few of the ordnance that had survived her ‘transport’ from the military facilities to here. “You bastard.” The projectiles pointed themselves towards Accelerator, “They are” The first volley of projectiles set of “Not” a few more speed up “mere Dolls” The rest accelerated towards their target. Almost immediately most were reflected, while the others exploded. She had to end this now. She had to prove the prediction wrong. She gathered here strength. One last attack.

“Biri-Biri STOP” Distracted she dropped her field. What was that Idiot doing here? She didn’t want him to be here.

“I know everything, all about level 6 shift. Why didn’t you tell me?”

How did he think he was! Why was he always getting into stuff that was none of his business? She didn’t butt in on his problems.

“I didn’t want you involved. I was the one that enabled this experiment. Not _you_!” Sparks were jumping of her head. He always got under her skin.

“You didn’t wasn’t this. You had no choice didn’t you. They forced you!”

“No. I gave them my DNA Map of my own free will.” Why couldn’t he accept that this was her fault,  her mess to clean up.

“I hate to interrupt you, but you are interrupting something” Accelerator said, before launching a cargo container at Touma. Who just managed to doge it. “If you value your life get out of here.”

“Misaka, you didn’t know that they’d do this, did you? It’s not your..”

“It _is_ my fault!” Misaka screamed, launching lightning bolt at Touma, knocking a projectile Accelerator had sent out of the way. As always Touma blocked it with his hand.  

“So I’m going to end this!”

“How? You can’t win against him!” Touma said, dogging another stone Accelerator had sent lazily his way.

“I’m going to prove their predictions wrong. Without tree diagram they’ll have to question all prediction regarding this experiment!”

Misaka could see Touma processing what she had said. She was walking around accelerator, trying to get between him and Touma.

“You can’t mean to do that! Hell kill you!” Finally, he got it. “I can fight him. If I beat him, a level 0, they’ll have to end this to.”

“Who does he think he is?” Accelerator said, launching another stone towards Touma, who was now running towards him. Touma dodged it. Misaka ran towards the two. She had to get between that Idiot and the Psycho, before later realized what Touma’s power was. But the two were already close enough for fistfight and Touma was launching a right hook. That stupid stupid Idiot. He’d be dead the moment Accelerator found out. Later was still smirking as Touma’s right fist neared his face. Misaka could see his face contort as the fist hit home, instead of being redirected as expected. See his smirk be replaced by a confused frown.

“How? What did you do?!” screamed Accelerator as he catapulted himself backwards, while launching the lose gravel under his feet at Touma, who protected his face with his arms, but was still thrown back by the residual impulse the stones had, even after his hand managed to negate some of accelerators influence on them.  Touma was running towards Accelerator again, who just catapulted himself on top of a stack of cargo containers.

“Touma, run. You dying won’t help. That’s what’s going to happen and what they expect. Let me fight” Misaka called out. She was still to far away. She called one of the train tracks that were still scattered around and pushed him back with it. He just touched it and it dropped. He started running again. That stupid idiot. She bend the train track into a u shape and scooped him up with it. She managed to get him high enough into the air that the fall made using Imagine Breaker a not existing choice. She accelerated the track towards the river. It should be far enough away, and the water should break his fall.

“So that’s what you did. Power negation.” Accelerator exclaimed, the smile back on his face.  
“You negated my shield, like you negated Misaka’s lightning earlier, or her hold on the beam. A nice power if the control is ongoing, but useless against physical attacks.” He jumped down and picked up a gravel. Lifting it up he stretched his arm out, pointing it at where Touma was floating and shooting it off.

“NO” screamed Misaka, as she shot a lightning bolt at the projectile, vaporizing it but also letting go of her control of the beam that had been carrying Touma, who was now plummeting towards the earth. Shortly before he hit the ground she managed to rise a cushion of ironsand, softening his fall. And the stupid Idiot was running towards them again, but Accelerator had picked up his next projectile, and was again firing it at him. Again, Mikoto blasted it away. The Albino just started shooting stone from under his feet in a rapid-fire manner at Touma. Misaka managed to melt the first few with a lightning bolt, but as the attack continued a few got through and Touma had already stretched out his hand, and was jumping to evade the volley, but Accelerators shotgun style spread caused one of the outer stones to hit his hand on the side, taking his small finger cleanly of. Misaka gathered some more train tracks and hammered them into the ground between Touma and Accelerator, creating a makeshift barrier.

“Now that was fun.” remarked Accelerator “AIM Field negation is an interesting power. But lest get back to business, shall we?” He addressed Misaka, who was running towards Touma.

“Touma, are you alright?” She screamed, ignoring Accelerator. She had almost reached the Idiot when she saw a clone of hers peek out from behind a container.

“Get him out of her. Pleas” She asked her. The clone nodded and moved towards the unconscious boy. It seemed that one of the stones had managed to hit his head, not with enough power to carve his skull in, but with enough force to knock him out. And _he_ was always complaining about his luck.  
Misaka turned back to face Accelerator. This must have been at least her tenth move, even if indirect in this fight. She had to end this _now_. Again she gathered her powers, gathered the metal. Even if the plan was to die she had to make her effort look convincing. She pulled the metal in front of her, forming a ball of scrap, everything in it pointing towards Accelerator. She supplemented it with iron sand lances. But that was all for show. The real attack would be her trusted railgun. She pulled out one of the arcade coins and aimed her it at Accelerators chest. He was slightly higher, so the coin should be reflected back towards her head. The fastest and most painless way to go. She flicked the coin up and started creating the necessary fields. Finally, the coin had reached its peak and was falling down. The angle still locked correct. This was it. With this she’d end the Experiment. She could see the coin falling, turning. She hoped that her sisters would be happy. That they’d learn to enjoy life.

Finally, the coin contacted the currents prepared, shooting forward and generating plasma in its wake. Misaka compressed it, guided it behind the coin, creating the forces that were necessary for her railgun. And with the coin the rest of the objects surged forwards, all of it shooting towards Accelerator. But by the time the coin had reached Accelerator most of it was still only a quarter of the way there, but it was all fast enough for inertia to do the rest. The coin was now on its path back. But it was too low, too far to the left. It wasn’t coming towards her face. And then the first shells exploded.

When Misaka woke up she was sure she was in hell. There were fires all around her, and the devil in shape of Accelerator was standing over her. Her body hurt like hell and she couldn’t feel her left arm.

“And I had hoped you’d last longer. What was this for. It was useless. You were doomed to fail. So why do this for the dolls? For those Drones?”

That Misaka managed to open her mouth and inhale was a miracle considering the state she was. The coin had taken of her left arm from the elbow down, and her body was plastered with shrapnel from the explosion. What skin could be seen had been chard by the heatwave and was now blistering.

“They are people, not drones.” She managed to say between coughs, surprising Accelerator.

“So you’re still alive?” Accelerator asked, but Misaka just ignored him.

“Calling them machines and denying that they may have souls and personalities” She was interrupted by another coughing fit, spitting up blood. “They were living their lives the best they could.” Again, choughs shook her body. “They didn’t know better. They were never thought how to.” She managed to finish, her breathing shallowing and slowing down.  
Misaka wasn’t sure what was going on with Accelerator. His face was to close to her. As if he was bend over. He seemed to be running his hands through his hair, gripping it, his eyes wide open.  His mouth was moving. Was he speaking to himself? She didn’t care. Her vision was darkening, and her lungs were burning. She could feel her mind fogging over again.  
“They Weren’t human. They were Dolls” Accelerator screamed. But there was no conviction behind his words. He was just trying to convince himself that he wasn’t a mass murderer.

“They were” Misaka managed to get out in a whisper, just loud enough for Accelerator to hear. Her vision was now almost completely gone. Weird shapes were dancing over it, joined by flashes of light.  
Accelerator had stopped his crazed actions and was now kneeling beside her, one hand placed over her stomach. He was helping her heart move her blood around, while also stopping it from leaking out of her wounds.

“Don’t you die here. I won’t let anyone else die on my conscience. You hear me you have to live!” He tried to stabilize her, but he could feel the vectors of signals in her brain diminish.  
“Don’t sleep. You have to stay awake!” Misaka wasn’t sure why she should, sleep sounded so good now.

“If you sleep I’ll kill the clones!” Accelerator screamed at his foe. Misaka barley registered it, but, _no_ she wouldn’t let him do that. She pushed against the clouds threatening to smother her mind. She had to stay awake. She sent a current through the path of her brain responsible. Doing that was always so much more helpful than a cup of coffee. She forced her eyelids up. When her muscles didn’t want to comply, she motivated them by forcing a current through them. Lifting her head up slightly she could see Accelerator siting next to her. His hand was touching her stomach. What was he doing? She tried to get away, but her body didn’t really obey her command.

“Stop squirming! Do you want to kill yourself? I guess you did. I’ll protect your sisters ok. Now stop squirming!” Accelerator commanded. He looked around. A bunch of the clones were coming towards them. If she was to survive he needed their help. He pointed at the closest one. “You. Call the hospital, or a teleporter. She needs medical care fast.” He pointed to the ones next to her. “You, come here and help me stabilize her.” They could hopefully work as a peacemaker should her heart stop working. When the clone, Misaka 10067 came into Misaka’s view she smiled. “Big sister isn’t allowed to die commands Misaka” said the clone as Mikasa was closing her eyes. “Misaka wants to eat ice-cream with Misaka too, Misaka explains her reasoning.” Misaka let out a small laugh. She grabbed her small sister’s hand. “Are 32 and Touma ok?” She asked. She tried to pull herself up, grabbing onto Accelerator to stabilise herself, which he was not at all happy about. Another clone helped her by supporting her from behind. “Misaka can confirm that they have been taken to a hospital.” The clone answered. Misaka nodded, that was a relive. But she could still feel some that she was losing blood. While accelerator was preventing it from escaping her body he couldn’t stop it from escaping through all the internal injuries the shrapnel had caused. She let herself relax. She was going to survive this. She wouldn’t give up now. She focused on where her left forearm. Half of it had been taken of by her railgun. She almost had to hurl when she saw the bones sticking out of her flesh. The jagged edges where they had broken off still holding chunks of flesh, like a twisted version of a fork. She repeated what she had done to her sister, burning close any open blood vessels and because controlling plasma without her hands to guide it she just disinfected it by creating a net of arcs in front of it. The Ozone produced by this would kill any organic cell it came into contact with by reacting with their components. She could still feel her conscious fading and when she was halfway done she couldn’t muster the calculations anymore. Even her eyelids where starting to feel too heavy.

“No! Stay awake” commanded Accelerator. But it was no use. Misaka was too exhausted and she was slowly drifting off into the long sleep. But Accelerator wasn’t going to let that happen. Concentrating further he managed to pick up more and more path where blood was leaking internally. The calculations started to come easier to him. He would save this brat. How dare she die here. He was now controlling almost all her entire blood flow. And it was easier than before. “So I had to try to save a life to become stronger all along?” He mused. But still he couldn’t stop waste products and poisons accumulating in her bloodstream, which were slowly stopping her brain from working. “Nooo” He screamed in desperation. Why weren’t any doctors coming?

They stayed there for what seemed like hours when Accelerator heard the unmistakable rumble of jet engines approaching them. “Go, I’ll take care of her.” He said to the clone. The less people knew, the less people would want to use them. And he hadn’t seen any planes of this design in academy city. It had sleek black v- shaped wings, with a jet turbine mounted on of each of them, a tailfin going up from them at a slight angle outwards.  
It stopped mid-air and landed vertically on the path Mikoto had cleared on her entry.  
When the engines had turned down a ramp  a ramp lowered and a person in a wheelchair rolled out with a women wearing a cloak, walking behind him, her hair the same colour as his own. A moment later a woman with chestnut hair came running from behind them towards him, carrying a small case and screaming at him in English to take of Misaka’s clothes. “I’m not a pervert!” He protested.  
“I need to see and treat her wounds” She responded. When she was close enough to make out the extend of the damage on her body she had to gasp. “Get a stretcher!”  
Only when she had finally started working and was in the process of taking of Misaka’s t-shirt did Accelerator finally got around to ask them:

“Who the heck are you?”


	2. Consequences of Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly following accelerator through the fallout of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a short chapter, but it felt right to end it where it ends.  
> (This story is going to focus on Misaka, but after the events of the last chapter I felt an interlude was needed.

##  Plane, After the Fight

Accelerator was getting annoyed. Why did the girl have to go ahead and blow herself up? Well that wasn’t really the problem. No, the problem was that he suddenly cared. Why the heck did he feel guilty about it? He really should have just left her there. She’d had attacked him anyway. It was her own fault. But no, there was that nagging voice that kept insinuating that she hadn’t attacked him to fight him like everyone else. No she may have attacked, but only to defend the dolls. Or people, _people_ , as she’d called them. Oh, how he hated that nagging voice. That _conscience_ as people called it.  
Now he was stuck on a plane to who knows where, for who knows how long, with who knows whom. And a man in a wheelchair who wouldn’t stop bugging him about what had happened. The doctor was, treating him like a child and refusing to let him do more, than keep the blood from the brat from leaking out, and another woman the one with white hair who was now deflecting another lightning strike _out_ from the plane.  Shit he had missed that one. The brat seemed to send out sparks and magnetic pulses uncontrollably as soon as the doctor did anything, or even when she did nothing at all.

“Focus!” The pilot said. A young man with a visor over his eyes.  
Yeah, they couldn’t even restore his control over his own power, so why would they think it a better idea to fly around the world with this girl? To anywhere else than Academy city? He should have just insisted on staying there. Way less hassle. And he hadn’t even considered how he would get back!  
He felt another em-pulse reaching the light, turning them of ass it rolled passed them. He felt the vectors of the magnetic field and scrambled them, turning the focused pulse into nothing more than slightly stronger background static, before it could continue further and harm any important parts.

 It continued like this for another two hours, which left a few more lights and the right-hand side air-conditioning controller inoperable. Luckily that was it and nothing more had been damaged.  
Accelerator could see the doctor sewing up the last wound. He couldn’t feel any leaks in the girl’s blood system anymore, and her heart had started to beat a stable rhythm again.  
Now that his concentration lessened, he could feel himself becoming fatigued. He’d never really focused on anything this long for as long as he could remember. It really was an irony. While fighting against the Sisters he’d never felt as if he was pushed to his limits, but now saving this brat he could feel himself coming close to the edge of what he could do, of what concepts he could grasps.

The Sisters, they couldn’t have been people. They just couldn’t have been. He couldn’t accept that. If they were…He’d never wanted to hurt anyone. He’d just wanted everybody to stop challenging him and getting hurt in the process. _They_ had told him that they were only clones. Mass-produced dolls. Toys. But then this brat hadn’t seemed to care. And now he’d almost killed her. No, she almost killed herself, it wasn’t his fault. _It wasn’t his fault_. But it was, wasn’t it? The voice asked. That god dam _nagging voice_! He’d never wanted to kill someone. And she hadn’t even attacking him just ‘for the sake of it’. No, she was fighting him because she wanted to protect _them_. His senses picked up another spark he set the vector of the electrons to zero. Year right, just because they’d stabilized her didn’t mean that brat would suddenly stop being an electric hedgehog.

“Hey you. Accelerator If I’m correct?” The wheelchair man asked. “I think It’d be better if we introduced us again. Back there it was a bit to hectic, wouldn’t you agree? I’m Charles Xavier. She is our doctor, Moria MacTaggert” Charles pointed at the redhead  
“Please call me Moria” Said doctor interrupted  
“She assured me that the girl will be all right. That’s Ororo, called Storm.” He pointed at the white-haired woman who redirected an external lightning strike away from the engines. ”And last our pilot, Scott Summers, Cyclops. I assume you are Accelerator? And that is the famous Railgun?”

“Yes. Her name is Misaka Mikoto.” Accelerator answered He wasn’t sure how he knew that. It had probably been written down in some of the documents.  
Xavier interrupted his thoughts:” We should probably contact her parents, and friends. Do you know how we best contact them?”  
“No, Sorry I don’t really know her. You could probably look up who her parents are in the school records.” _Parents_ he couldn’t even remember how it had been to have some. Or any people who really cared about him beyond ‘Accelerator’. But what was there really beyond that. That was all he was, wasn’t it?

“Probably. Moria, could you?” Xavier asked the doctor, she nodded and walked to the back. Xavier turned back towards their conscious guest. “Is there any other name we can call you by, or should we just call you ‘Accelerator’?”

“Accelerator is fine. It’s who I am.” _Its what everyone sad he was_ “I don’t have another name.”

“You don’t have another name?” The visor guy interrupted.

“No. Why should I?” Accelerator almost laughed. He was _Accelerator_ he didn’t need a normal _name_.

“What name were you born with?”

“Why should I care! I don’t know. I don’t need to know. I am Accelerator!” Why was Visor so adamant about this? He was getting on Accelerators already strained nerves.

“You forgot your own name?”

“Yeah, So what? Everyone just called me Accelerator.” Oh he was going to throttle that guy.

“Even your friends?” Mr Glasses asked again.  
Why did he have to have _friends?_ ”I don’t need any.” He answered.  
With his power _no one_ had ever been save near him. He could still remember back when he was a kid, how other children had thought it good to play with him, _with him!_ And who he had always ended up hurting them. He was better of alone. He didn’t hurt anyone that way. _Except the 10000 clones_. And that glasses guy better understood that before he…

“Ok Scott. That’s enough. And you!” Professor X turned towards Accelerator. “Could you please stop pushing the plane? It wasn’t made for sustained Mach 6. And believe it or not, these things _are_ expensive!” The last part was said more into the direction of Scott. As an afterthought the Professor turned back to Accelerator and added: “If you want to you can push it up to Mach 4.5 It should be able to handle that.”

Accelerator was a bit surprised to say the least. He hadn’t meant, nor noticed. His thoughts were just racing when _Scott_ had gotten on his nerves. He was still aware of the Blackbird’s speed vector difference to the air outside. He must have accidentally speed up his internal clock, massing with the calculations and increasing the Blackbirds speed vector. But well if they didn’t mind, speeding up this metal monstrosity would at least give his mind something to do. And they would arrive at there destination faster. Also, he could be rid of the brat sooner. He had to grin at that.

 

## Moir Island 2 month later Okt. 25th

It had been three months since the two espers had arrived on Moir Island and like every other morning one could see Accelerator walking around outside, in the rain. The weather had been pretty bad for the last few weeks, but certain people didn’t really have a reason to care. At least today if one looked closely enough, they could see that he wasn’t surrounded by mist, but that the raindrops were merely rolling down the side.

“He’s going to walk a trench into the island if he keeps this up.” Moir said. She was sitting in a couch, cuddled up in a fluffy blanket. The fire of the chimney was crackling in the background, disrupting the drumming of the raindrops hitting the window.

“And he’s going to catch a cold, and I don’t care what he says. It if he continues like this he will.” The Scottish women added.

“He’s just worried about the girl. If you think about it, it is kind of sweet. He just can’t admit it.  
What I’m more worried about is that he won’t drop the shield for long. Even if it is clearly unhealthy to keep it up like that.” Charles answered, his face was mostly relaxed. But still the fire caused some creases to cast flickering shadows.

“At least he’s not as white as bleached paper anymore. His skin tone is almost acceptable for someone of his deposition. But have you seen his Immune system? You’d guess he’s only ever eaten sterile food in his live!”

“Moira. He probably hasn’t, but no matter. There’s not much we can do other than let him build it up. But how’s the girl? Still sleeping? She looked pretty good last time I saw her, almost healed.”

“Healed? I’d say most of ‘er organs are now somewhat whole, again. At least she doesn’t have to rely on any machinery anymore. I say _five_ times. _Five_ times she fried the CPB Pump. Even _after_ you put her in a faraday cage.” Moria shook her head. The first time the heartbeat monitor told her that the girl had a pulse of 500 she’d almost lost it. Especially considering that the heart had still been healing in a tank, next to the lung. It had been the easiest way to reduce scarring after they had arrived and started on removing the shrapnel. Back then she had wondered if the girl had been playing magnet. Elector master, no wonder eh?  
Moira turned, from looking outside at a single ray of light breaking through the dark clouds to facing Xavier. “No. She’s not healed yet. She’s ain’t wolverine. She’ll still have to take it easy for a few months. And that’s only the physical. You _know_ that mental scars can run a lot deeper. Especially after losing a limb.” She looked back outside. The ray of light had almost reached the boy, but it seemed as if he chose to ignore it, letting it slide past him. “You still can’t read their minds, Xavier?”

“No Moira, I can’t, and I wouldn’t if they didn’t consent first, or if it was urgent.”

“I know, I know, but it would be so helpful if we understood what happened. Even the boy avoids talking about it. No matter, I’ll go check up on the girl.” She took of the warm blanket and laid it back into the chair. After dropping a few more wooden logs in the chimney for Charles she went down to the infirmary. Even from only halve way down she could smell the ozone in the air. Nowadays it trumped even the smell of the disinfectant.  She turned on the light to full brightness. The patient was still laying in the capsule, as unmoving as ever. The copper mesh visible in the glass was obstructing the view somewhat. A spark jumped from where here left arm ended in a stump and hit the copper with some force, producing a ringing sound. She could see Kitty sitting next to her, jumping up, startled by the sound.

“You wonder is she’ll ever wake up Moria? Her brain activity is as low as ever.”

“Bored again Kathrin?” Moria had to laugh. It wasn’t rare for her to find people asleep next to patients down here.

“Yeah. The others are out again, and the kids are too. I just wander what it is like to be an Esper. To be accepted, even liked. Isn’t it weird that over there people like superpowers and here they hate superpowered people?”

“Kitty. It’s probably not that different once your over there. You’ll always have people screaming that different people are monsters.”

“Yeah, but over there those voices are the minority. Here there the Majority and still gaining momentum.”

“The people are scared. Scared people are easily manipulated. Over there they already have a working system to subdue and trial abuse of superpowers, it’s probable that that’s what helps them. But we’ll have something like that to at some time.”

“We’ll just have to make sure that it’s not abused.”

“You know you’re stupid if you think you can do that. Officially you might be able to, but unofficially? And let me tell you Academy city isn’t as rosy as it presents itself. Just ask her.”

“Oh Shutup Accelerator. Nobody asked you. Why are you even still here. Why haven’t you left yet? You say you don’t care”

“I DON’T” Accelerator snapped.

“While you’re here Accelerator, would you mind turning her on her side?”

“Yeah yeah. As always. Still no change?”

“No, she’s healing, but that’s it.”

“is the restart idea still valid Doctor?”

“Yes, why. You can’t really restart a brain can you?”

“No, wouldn’t even be able to tell the motor cortex from visual cortex. But if here brain acts like a giant antenna, especially with her being an electro master I might have an idea that could work.”

“An idea?”

“Yes. I’ve phoned some people. They’ll broadcast the brainwave signal if I call them.”

“You couldn’t tell us who ´They´ could you?” Shadowcat asked.

“It’s not ...”

“Your story to tell. No wonder.” Shadowcat growled.

“Could we try? I don’t want to be stuck here any longer. It would probably be best if you two went outside. If this works and she wakes up I can’t promise to be able to keep the fireworks in check.” Accelerator continued.

““No worries. I’m finished anyway. Kitty. Don’t just stand there scowling. It’s certainly not going to make anything worse.” She paused before adding “But then let’s move most of the electrical equipment out first.”

Accelerator nodded and shot the closest three medical carts stuffed with equipment towards Shadowcat, who was now standing by the door.

“Watch out!” She said, drowned out by the sound of three metal carts colliding. She grabbed the first she could and moved it outside.  
Three minutes later the room was bare, except the few instruments that were still connected to Misaka.

“Make sure to stop her from moving too much. I Do Not want to have to stich those muscles back together a second time.”

“I’ll try” Accelerator answered. He pulled out his cell. Now to get the Sisters to agree. He’d called them a few times in the past, and some of them had scattered across the globe, a disproportionately large number of those who had moved out were now in Scotland. He hated the phone calls. It was always wired talking to them.  By god he had killed them! So it probably wasn’t going to get any easier.

It didn’t take him long to convince the sisters. He looked at Misaka sleeping, here face looking peaceful and prepared himself for it to change to a scowl the moment she saw his face. He breathed in and pushed open the lid. The lights flickered the moment Misaka’s wiled fields were released from their confinement, but it was nothing more.

Another second, another beep from the heartrate monitor passed. He had been so sure. Maybe she just needed to be closer to them he wondered. And then he felt it as if a pulse of air had passed him. And it had even felt like he could hear it screaming: “Sister! Wake up!”.

Now the brain activity monitors were going haywire, together with her heartrate. Accelerator didn’t know who was opening the door, but didn’t they possess _any_ self-preservation skills?

“Get out!” He screamed. Almost directly after which Misaka opened her eyes. And then the air in the room exploded in a bright blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Misakas perspective  
> (Probably)  
> Also comments keep me going (even if I may be slow)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I might be convinced if people say they'd like to read more. But be warned, this is the resut of procrastination meaning irregular updates.


End file.
